El amor es azul
by darkprincessakane
Summary: Imponentes, majestuosas, sublimes olas se rompen en las rocas, se dividen en miles de pequeñas gotas que al caer se vuelven a fusionar con el interminable océano, tan inmenso y azul… sobretodo azul.
1. El amor es azul

Imponentes, majestuosas, sublimes olas se rompen en las rocas, se dividen en miles de pequeñas gotas que al caer se vuelven a fusionar con el interminable océano, tan inmenso y azul….sobretodo azul.

Candy aparta con el torso de su mano lágrimas escurridizas que se deslizan por sus tersas mejillas, frunce el ceño y cierra los ojos violentamente dejando que otras cuantas lagrimas brinquen al mar, ¿Cuál era el cruel motivo que le hacía derramar la tristeza que se esforzaba por oprimir?, ¿Qué era aquello que angustiaba su alma y agobiaba su corazón?

**Gris, gris, mi amor es gris  
cuando me encuentro lejos de ti  
Gris, gris, mi amor es gris  
si no te tengo cerca de mi**

Levanto su hermoso rostro para contemplar el espléndido y radiante paisaje que le ofrecían la luna y las estrellas, lamentablemente aquel cielo azul obscuro empaño su mente regalándole recuerdos que si bien no eran malos, si eran lo suficientemente deprimentes y nostalgicos para ocasionar que el llanto volviera a aparecer.

**Mi amor se vuelve azul  
cuando tus manos puedo estrechar  
Mi amor se vuelve azul  
cuando en tus brazos  
me haces soñar**

Es increíble como un solo suceso te hace madurar radicalmente, pero es aun mas sorprendente cuando una serie de sucesos desastrosos se enfrascan con un alma dulce y noble, una niña de alma inocente y mentalidad fresca y pura, que difícil había sido aparentar frente a sus amigos y familia del hogar del pony, desde su despedida con el heredero Grandchester ella no era la misma, Candy no era la misma, seguía poseyendo aquel rostro aniñado de facciones finas y suaves, pero ahora también era un rostro que denotaba inteligencia y madurez, seguía siendo la dueña de aquel par de hermosos ojos color esmeralda, pero ahora regalaban miradas tan tristes y el brillo que las caracterizaba moría poco a poco con el transcurso de los días, finalmente aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba solo hacía acto de presencia cuando se encontraba en la compañia de alguien, pero en la soledad….que importaba si sonriera o no, de todos modos no recibiría halagos de nadie, talvez era aquello lo que le ocasionaba tanto dolor, ser conciente que nunca mas alguien le diría:

"Pequeña pecosas te vez mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras" ó "Tarzan pecoso y entrometido".

**El amor es siempre de un color,  
gris o azul  
y al final tu y yo  
Gris, gris, el día es gris  
todo es muy triste si tu no estás.**

Sin duda era aquello, no pudo más y desahogo su coraje, lloraba tristemente y golpeaba sus manos empuñadas repetidas veces contra el barandal del barco hasta lograr que de ellas empezara a brotar sangre.

-¡¿Por qué?, ¡¿Por qué Dios Mio?, ¡¿Por qué no me permites ser feliz con alguien que de verdad ame?, ¡¿Por qué me quitaste a ambos?

Rompió en llanto recostando su rostro sobre sus brazos recargados en el barandal.

**Gris, gris, la tarde es gris  
cuando te llamo y tu ya no estás  
Gris, gris, mi amor es gris  
cuando me encuentro lejos de ti**

Talvez por eso odiaba y adoraba al mismo tiempo el color azul, azules eran los ojos de su amado Anthony, claros y limpios como el mar, azules también eran los ojos de su rebelde Terry, profundos, brillantes y obscuros como la noche, aparentando un par de zafiros, lamentablemente su felicidad ya no estaba entrelazada con la de ellos. Por un momento se sintió feliz al saber que ella reinaba en los corazones de ambos, solo que el corazón de Anthony había dejado de latir por ella hace tiempo y si el corazón de Terry seguía perteneciéndole, algún día debía desechar ese sentimiento para abrirle paso a Susana.

**Gris, gris, mi amor es gris  
si no te tengo cerca de mi  
El amor es siempre de un color  
gris o azul  
y al final tu y yo**

"Ser una alma buena y solidaria tiene amargas consecuencias", con esa idea abandono por segunda vez el hogar del pony para viajar a Londres por mejores oportunidades, pero ahora dos años mas tarde viajaba de vuelta a América para compensar esta teoría, se merecía una recompensa y para obtenerla haría lo que sea, si bien el corazón de Anthony le había sido arrebatado por la muerte, el de cierto joven castaño sería mas fácil de recuperar o de volver a encender la chispa del amor si no la había olvidado, ahora costara lo que costara podía jurar:

-Terrence Grandchester, vaz a ser mio.


	2. ¡Aquellos irises zafiro!

Contemplaba fascinada el vaivén de las olas mientras que la deliciosa brisa marina mecía rítmicamente su cabellera de oro, tan solo faltaban unas horas para que el Mauritania arribara a América. ¡Bendito barco que contemplo el nacimiento de una inocente amistad!, que poco a poco se convirtió en un gran amor cuyo clímax todavía no estaba bien definido, pero ahora estaba segura que costase lo que costase se encargaría de moldear un magnifico final, o dejaría de llamarse Candice White Andley.

Inhalo profundamente, quería saborear el dulce aroma del océano que respiro aquella noche de Año Nuevo durante su primer viaje en el Mauritana, quería sentir el viento impactándose contra ella al igual que sucedió en aquella hermosa velada logrando arrebatar su bufanda, pero sobretodo, deseaba que sus ojos se volvieran a empañar con aquella neblina que anunciaba un nuevo año, que al levantar la mirada para contemplar el firmamento nocturno, pudiera observar aquel ser de apariencia hermosa y perderse en su intensa mirada de color indescifrable, ¡pero que exquisita visión!, sin duda era un placer inmenso contemplar como los irises de aquel chico se aclaraban y obscurecían por el gran torbellino de sentimientos y pensamientos que seguramente lo atormentaban internamente, era un joven muy atractivo sin duda alguna, por un momento le había confundido con Anthony, pero era imposible que fuera el, no por que estuviese muerto, sino aunque fueran muy parecidos, también eran muy diferentes. Anthony era tan dulce y desprendía tanta confianza, mientras que el chico que estaba frente a ella emanaba mucha fuerza y seguridad, se veía tan misterioso y solitario, y sus ojos desprendían una mirada de infinito odio y tristeza, se veía tan afligido, indefenso e inofensivo, pero a la vez agresivo, peligroso y rebelde.

Nunca imagino que aquel chico de cabellos castaños alborotados, de irises zafiros que poseían unas bien delineadas cejas y unas largas y espesas pestañas obscuras, de rasgos delicados y suaves, de una boca carnosa muy apetecible, pero sobretodo de una actitud arrogante y engreída, sería el amor de su vida. En esos lejanos momentos solo pensaba que la imagen de ese muchacho, su rostro lleno de lágrimas, su triste mirada y el precioso paisaje marino, sería sin duda una formidable pintura, cualquier artista querría inmortalizar aquella celestial visión, sería toda una obra de arte. Tiempo después se entero de su nombre: Terry.

Díos había sido muy grande al permitirles coincidir varias veces en muchos lugares, al volver a unir sus destinos en el refinado Colegio San Pablo y al dejarlos conocerse mutuamente de manera muy profunda, entonces tanto Candy como Terry descubrieron una emoción nueva e indescriptible, que con el paso de los días se iba haciendo más fuerte, era algo inexplicable, hasta que Candy descubrió aquel extraño sentimiento, era evidente, veía el rostro de Terry hasta en la sopa, era el dueño de sus pensamientos en cada momento, le preocupaba todo lo que pudiera hacer o decir, le admiraba y celebraba todos sus logros y talentos, adoraba aquella risa fluida y natural, su mirada cínica y aquella irónica sonrisa de medio lado, amaba como a pesar de ser un rebelde le encantaba ayudar al prójimo y le defendía de Neil, era tan dulce escucharlo sacar notas puras y limpias a la armónica y recitar poesía con su bien entonada voz, todas esas situaciones eran obvias, ella estaba enamorada de Terry, y ahora se arrepentía bastante de haberlo dejado ir. Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos, había llegada a América, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Tenías razón Terry, nunca hay que mirar a atrás, siempre debo mirar adelante.-Susurro mientras que con valija en mano descendía al muelle.

Se sintió invadida por una fuerte nostalgia, recordó aquel día que arribaba a Londres cuando unos sonrientes Stear y Archie le gritaban: ¡Bienvenida Candy, bienvenida!

-¿Candy, eres tu?-una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, volteo, era Karen Klaise, estaba idéntica no había cambiado nada, pero Candy si lo había hecho, a sus 18 años era fácil 7 centímetros mas alta que Karen, su busto había crecido bastante, su cabello estaba mucho mas largo y ya no lo llevaba atado en dos coletas, estaba suelto y caía en caireles hasta su cintura, solo estaba recogido por un par de pasadores de esmeraldas en el lado izquierdo, su fleco al haber crecido estaba lacio y lo sostenía en su oreja derecha,

Sus labios estaban más rojos, sus pestañas mas largas y sus pecas estaban disminuyendo ya que en Londres en sol no era tan intenso.

-Hola Karen, ¿Qué tal?-Le sonrío alegremente.

-Estoy bien, mi carrera prospera mucho día a día.-Dijo Karen levantando la barbilla mientras cerraba los ojos en un gesto que significaba orgullo.- ¿Y tú como estas?

-Estoy bien, gracias a Albert, el hombre que me adopto, e puesto una gran clínica en Londres, deje hace un año deje de ser enfermera y estoy estudiando como debo administrar la herencia Andley-Dijo Candy un poco triste.

-¡Que bueno!, debo abordar un barco en una hora, si tienes tiempo podemos beber un algo en aquella cafetería.-Dijo señalando un modesto lugar.

-Vamos.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de un ventanal y pidieron un café cada una con un pedazo de pan de chocolate.

-Bueno como te decía, ahora debo aprender a administrar las propiedades que me heredara Albert, y estoy aquí para ponerme al tanto de unos negocios, ya que el quería tomar un descanso, desde hace un par de días que esta en Escocia.-Explico Candy mientras veía el puerto.

-Eres toda una empresaria me imagino-Sonrío Karen.

-Que más quisiera yo.-dijo Candy un poco sonrojada-Mi tía abuela esta delicada de salud desde hace un año, por eso Albert quiere que este lista, porque si algo le sucede a la Tía, ¡Que Dios no lo quiero!, el no puede hacerse cargo de todo solo.

-Supongo que tienes mucha tensión-Karen tomo un trozo del pan que les acababan de dejar.

-La verdad no, trato de administrar mi tiempo, cada vez cae sobre mi mas propiedades, mis primos Anthony y Alistear murieron hace tiempo y su parte de la herencia quedo en mis manos, por otra parte Albert desheredo a Elisa, que es mi "prima"-Dijo irónicamente lo ultimo, por lo que Karen se río un poco-Se metió con un hombre casado y termino embarazada, tubo una discusión muy fuerte con la tía y en su intento de salir rápidamente de la mansión callo de las escaleras perdiendo al bebe, por eso la tía se puso así de salud.-Dijo Candy llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca.

-Tu prima es algo impulsiva ¿verdad?

-Algo no, ¡Demasiado!-Dijo Candy con una mueca de exageración.-Bueno, los únicos que heredaran una pequeña parte son Archibald y Neil, mis otros primos.

-¿Enserio? Oye, ¿Son guapos, casados, divorciados, con hijos?-Pregunto Karen dándole un leve codazo a Candy, mientras guiñaba un ojo en son de broma.

-Bueno ninguno es casado, no creo que tengan hijos regados por ahí, por lo menos Archibald no, el es muy guapo, y aunque me duela aceptarlo Neil también.-Dijo sonrojada-Pero eso si, es una sabandija, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Archi tenía un noviazgo con mi amiga Ani, pero la dejo hace tiempo, desde entonces se fue conmigo a Londres, ahora debe estar allá comprando lociones, es su obsesión, vivimos en el mismo edificio y como esta en el departamento de al lado, es una peste pasar por el pasillo para llegar a mi casa.-Candy se aprieta la nariz con lo dedos y hace cara de asfixia.

-¡Pobre de ti!-Dijo Karen risueña.

-Es un chico muy bueno,-Dijo sonriendo.-Sigue firme en su idea de que estemos juntos-Dijo bajando la mirada sonrojada.

-Creo que yo se porque no quieres estar con el-Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Es por alguien cuyo nombre empieza con una T, termina con una Y, y tiene una E y dos R en medio, ¿miento?

Candy solo bajo la mirada aun más sonrojada y feliz.

-No me haz contestado Candy, ¿sigues amando a Terry verdad?

Candy le miro fijamente, y mostrando una leve sonrisa respondió al fin.

-Si lo sigo amando, y para serte sincera la verdadera razón de mi viaje es para recuperarlo cueste lo que cueste.-Su mirada se torno dulce y las lagrimas luchaban por salir-La vida es muy bella, no vale la pena desperdiciar ni un momento, no sabes como me arrepiento de haberlo dejado ir, deseo no perder un solo segundo mas, correr hacía el, besarlo dulcemente y susurrarle al oído que le amo y nunca mas le dejare.

-Tu no sabes como a sufrido el desde que te fuiste.-Karen tomo su mano y le regalo una calida sonrisa.- ¡Es mejor tarde que nunca!

-Lo se, no dejare desperdiciar mas tiempo.-Susurro Candy, muy bajo.

-Y hablando de tiempo y tardanza, debo irme o perderé el barco, cuídate mucho Candy, yo se que Terry solo será feliz a tu lado.-Karen se despidió de manera rápida y salio corriendo del local, pero apenas llego afuera regreso para gritar-¡Espero que la proxima vez que nos veamos seas la señora de Grandchester!

Candy no se sonrojo a pesar de que la mirada de todos estaba fija en ella, solo murmuro sonriente:

-Así será Karen, así será.


End file.
